Happy Birthday, Remus Lupin
by ssvensson429
Summary: In honor of his birthday, a series of three short stories involving Teddy saying 'happy birthday' at the cemetery. Most of these characters are NOT mine.


_**March 10**__**th**__**, 1999**_

"Happy birthday, Remus," Lyall whispered, holding a little bundle in arms. Andromeda Tonks stood behind the elder Lupin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A little over a year ago, Lyall had lost his only son—his next-to-last remaining family member. The same day Andromeda lost her only daughter, and Teddy, the bundle in his arms, lost his parents. He hadn't been able to visit his son's grave, positioned next to Nymphadora Tonks', before this day. He tried his best to hold back his tears.

"You would be 39 today," Lyall said softly, clutching his grandson close. "And in those 39 years, you have proved time and time again that you are a man of character, of value, and the greatest son I could have ever asked for." Teddy gurgled, and Lyall held him close as he sat down, holding his grandson's little hand.

"You, in turn, have given Andromeda and I the greatest grandson in the world—due in great part to your lovely wife," He added, looking up at Andromeda who smiled through her own tears. "I'm so sorry you won't be here to watch him grow up, but Remus…he is absolutely perfect. I've never met a calmer baby in my entire life. You were…" Lyall choked up, batting his lashes to let the tears fall. "You screamed like bloody murder. I just can't believe you are gone. I'll never again hear your little voice asking me to read you a story. I'll never get to hear you tell me about reading the same stories to your own son. There is so much…"

Lyall drifted off. Teddy's little hand was trying to reach towards the gravestone.

"Oh, Teddy," he whispered. "Little one, you don't want…"

"It's okay," Andromeda chimed in, wiping away her tears. "Lyall, it's okay…"

Lyall loosed his grip on his grandson and moved him closer to his father's gravestone. Teddy's little hand reached out and touched the stone as Lyall began to tear up. Teddy gurgled, unaware of what was going on. It was too much for Mr. Lupin. He broke down in tears, Andromeda kneeling down to help hold Teddy, giving her grandson a little kiss.

_**March 10**__**th**__**, 2020**_

"Happy birthday, Dad," Teddy whispered, running his hand across the stone. "You would be 61 today—an old man by all accounts. Your dad wanted to come, but the wheelchair has been a bit difficult for him," Teddy chuckled. Lyall hated the blasted thing.

"I hope you would be proud of me…I'm making a big decision tomorrow," He whispered, running his other hand over his chest pocket. "I'm going to ask Victoire to marry me. You would have loved her—everything you wrote about Mom," He said, pausing to smile at his mother's gravestone, "Is how I feel towards her. Grandpa helped, of course. I don't think I would have her still if he hadn't taught me a thing or two about romance. I want so desperately for you to meet her, because…" Teddy smiled, giddy with excitement. "We're having a baby. And I hope, I pray, that we have a boy, because with your permission I want to name him Remus Lyall Lupin."

The gravestone remained, as always, silent.

"I'll take that as a yes—and don't worry, Mom," he said, switching to the over stone, "No girl is going to named Nymphadora. We'll find another way to remember you in a way you would truly like," he chuckled.

"I love you both so much," He said, voice cracking. "And I wish you could see me now. I am doing better than I ever have. I'm going to be a dad," He said, stifling back a sob. "And you would've been the best grandparents ever—don't tell Bill and Fleur," He chuckled dryly. "And can you even imagine…a vela, werewolf, wizard mix? Merlin, this kid…" Teddy shook his head. "He's going to be trouble. Not that I wasn't, but…"

He wiped his eyes, tears falling. "I love you. Happy birthday, Dad."

_**March 10**__**th**__**, 2024**_

Years later, Teddy would make his last birthday visit to see his father. He took his little boy—a blonde-haired, veela-looking child—to see his grandfather for the first time. Little Remus didn't really understand the importance of what was going on, but when he saw his own name on the gravestone, Teddy knew he could never bring his son back here again. The little boy began to cry.

"I want to meet him," little Remus said between sobs. "I want to meet _Remus_."

Teddy wrapped his arms around his little boy, crying a bit himself.

"_I_ want to meet him too."


End file.
